Adjustable, easily assembled, and modular furniture systems are particularly useful in office environments. Customers for such office furniture systems often demand work surfaces for boardroom tables or the like have a specific size or configuration, as well as having an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Suppliers of such furniture systems strive to design tables so that they can easily and securely be assembled into a variety of sizes and configurations.